To Avenge My Family
by MysteryLlama
Summary: AU. An intelligent girl named Maka has it all. She has the perfect life; but she isn't satisfied yet. Letting her curiosity get to her, her life is about to take a huge turn of events. One that could change her life forever.
1. A Glance At Her Life

**A/N: Hi everyone, MysteryLlama here! :D**

**This story will be a multi-chapter and is in AU. Also, this fan-fic is basically nothing like Soul Eater, just letting you know. I mean, there are weapon and meisters in this, but things will be a bit switched up. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (This goes for the following chapters as well.)**

* * *

Maka Albarn is a rich girl who goes to an academy called Newforthe. Her life is that of the perfect one any teenage prodigy would hope for. She has parents, younger siblings whom she loves dearly, and friends close to her heart. But that's just her social life. She lives in a mansion and owns a mall. For a 16-year-old, that's very unexpected in other towns. In the city she lives in however, it's quite normal to have such a luxury at a young age.

Maka is a very intelligent girl with a high standard she strives to meet someday. Wanting to become a secret agent as her career, she's constantly at the top of her class and already has a scholarship. Everybody she knows is more than happy for her. Maka herself is overjoyed. She seeks adventure in her life, but yet, there is a problem; she's not a fan of getting dirty. She likes to keep tidy and what not. She's not trained to defend yet and she definitely doesn't want to see the corpses of people in front her.

Her friends call her 'weird', but she doesn't mind; knowing that she will get over her fears one day. Being called 'reckless' countless times is one of the things that gets her motivated. People call her that when she _tries _to defend herself and ends up battling an unknown person, just for the fun of it. But there's a reason why she fights other human beings; she takes her anger and frustration out on them because she wants to know who she's really related to. Maka recently found out that she was adopted after overhearing a conversation with her foster parents. She still loves the family that raised her though, no hard feelings for any of that. Although she is curious to find out who her real parents are.

She takes this as a chance to experience excitement and adventure. She hopes to go on a journey to find out who she is related to. But her parents won't let her. Begging every single day did not help in her case. Even though she had her heart set on an investigation, finding her parents wasn't going to be a fun one. She still hoped to find out though. Maka Albarn would do whatever it takes to find out who her real parents were, and have a little adventure in her life...if she could find one.

* * *

"Mama! I'm off to school!" Maka yelled across the halls of the house, making it echo everywhere so her mother could hear.

"Alright! Be careful!" She called back. Maka smiled and walked out the door. She skipped happily to her academy that's only a few blocks away. While passing by a playground that belonged to a daycare, she noticed little kids with a magnifying glass running around without a care in the world.

"I'll find you!" Shouts a girl.

"Not if I find you first!" A boy shot back. Maka tried to analyze what they were doing, and she soon figured it out. They were 'searching' for each other, or something.

"You did it! You stole my toy!" The same girl accused. Maka sighed.

_In other words: they were doing an investigation. _She thought. Walking away from the kids, she continued to her destination. Blowing her bangs and looking at them with an upset face, she started to pout.

"Even those children get to go on an adventure. Even if it is just a game! Mama and papa would never let me do that for real. I mean, yeah they'll let me...just not on a search for my birth parents."

Maka arrived at Newforthe in a matter of minutes. Walking along the thin sidewalk toward the gates of her school, she admired the large water fountains that were on her left and right. Seeing them everyday did not get old for her, considering the greenery that came with the view of the campus. She happily walked toward the gates of the school, and entered the building. She made her way to the second floor, where her navy blue locker was. Passing by a lot of sights in the hallway; such as guitarists performing a song, girls or boys confessing to their admirers, and students getting scolded by their teachers (which was rare), she always thought her school was perfect for her. It being unique. She was more than glad to be there, everyday, learning something new. She focused on her studies and only her studies. She made a few close friends here and there, but she didn't let them distract her.

Once she arrived at her locker, she unlocked the combination and let the scene of nothingness fill her sight. She never kept anything in her locker for more than a couple of hours. She took her books out of her backpack and held it in her arms. After emptying the bag, she put it on the hanger inside of the locker. She closed it and started for class.

* * *

Maka and her friends were sitting on the grass, in the backyard of the school, enjoying their lunch. Their spot was under a large tree that shaded them all from the sun. The wind was blowing across them, making their hair sway. They started a conversation on boys, which made Maka rather drop out of the topic. She didn't necessarily despise them, but knew at around this age, they were at their dumbest. Just as she was about to take a bite out of her homemade sandwich, she noticed a teenage boy walking across the meadow, far away from where she was. He glanced at her, making Maka twitch. She took in his appearance; snowy white hair, tall and lean, and...red eyes? She blinked once, but when she opened them again, he was gone.


	2. It Depends

After Maka's long and tiring day at school, she headed home. She still had that memory of the strange boy she saw earlier stuck in her head. She had never seen a teenager with his looks before. Before entering her house, she decided to check the mail. She opened it and saw a lot of letters. She searched through them, looking for any that belonged to her. To her dismay, there was none. The ash-blonde girl turned the door knob of the door that led her to her house, only to be startled by the strange feeling of someone watching her. She whipped her head around, and saw nothing but the sun setting over the horizon.

Shaking the weird feeling off, she entered the house. She closed the door behind her silently, and yelled out, "I'm home!" She was greeted by silence. Sighing, she put the mail she had looked through earlier on the kitchen counter.

_Mama and papa must be working. Nothing new. _

Her parents were very dedicated to their work, but they still managed to keep a tight relationship with their kids. Maka knew that her siblings were at grade school at this moment, so she wasn't worried. They got out just a little later than people her age did. She walked up the flight of stairs to her room, and dropped her backpack on the carpeted floor. She plopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Same old routine. Everyday."

She knew deep down inside, she was capable of doing so much more. She waits for the day where she gets some adventure in her life. Her mind was full of imagination...secretly. She believed that the safety of their world was controlled by 'good guys' and they fought against 'demons'. She had a child-like innocence and was often called cute. She wanted to fight against evil. She thought that becoming a secret agent would be something related to that. As she was swimming in a sea of wonderful thoughts, the doorbell rang. She sprang up and ran downstairs. Opening the door, she had wondered: _Who could it be?_

As soon as she saw the person in front of her, her eyes widened. This was the boy she saw earlier. She fixed her posture and asked a question.

"May I help you?"

She took a good look at him. The same colorless hair, crimson eyes, and he was indeed a little taller than her. He had his hands stuffed in his pants pockets and had a blank expression on his face. Maka eyed him suspiciously. He looked her up and down, then gave a disappointed sigh. She seemed disturbed by this, but put on a fake smile. The strange boy suddenly turned around and started walking away. Startled by this, Maka stopped him.

"Would you like to come in?" She figured it was the polite thing to do; also because she hadn't a clue why he came to her first.

He side-glanced her and noticed her face full of hope and curiosity.

"Sure." He shrugged. He entered her house and shut the door behind him. Maka skipped to the kitchen and readied some tea. The white-haired teenager continued down the hall, examining the place. He spotted a couch, and decided to make himself comfortable on it. His host came in a few minutes later, with a tray that had two cups of the hot drink. He sat up as Maka sat down beside him. She handed him the small cup, then grabbed hers. Before starting a conversation, she blew the liquid to cool it off.

"I'm Maka. What's your name?"

He took a sip of tea before answering.

"Soul Eater."

Maka's brows rose.

_Eater...? What a strange last name._

"Why were you walking away earlier?" She randomly asked.

"You don't want to know." He shook his head, letting her know that it wasn't a good idea for her to pry anymore.

"Okay...why did you scan me?"

"Same thing, you don't want to know."

Maka had on a confused look.

_Is it something guys do?_

"Sorry if I'm asking too many questions, but what were you doing outside my house?"

Soul blinked, then sighed and closed his eyelids.

"Same response."

"Oh..."

"Nice place you've got here." He set his empty cup on the coffee table and laid back on the sofa. Maka smiled at the compliment and put her cup down too.

"Thank you." A thought popped up in her head. "Where do you live? Since you know my place already."

Soul opened his mouth to answer, but Maka cut him off.

"I know, nevermind. You like to keep to yourself, huh?"

"Yeah. I'll talk, as long as it's about nothing personal."

"I understand." She nodded. Then silence came in between the two. She didn't know what to talk about. She wanted to know more about him, but that wouldn't be possible given the words he told her. Soul realized the same thing, so he decided to share part of his life, in a way.

"I'm searching for something at this moment. Well, not exactly now, but that's what I've been doing before I came here. Unfortunately, when I arrived here I didn't find it."

"What exactly were you looking for?" Maka asked, intrigued into the piece of information he just told her. She shifted on the couch, and faced him. She wanted to know more, and had the idea of him searching for something important.

"Well, let's just say everyone has it, but it depends on the kind. I can't exactly look into it, but I can just make a conclusion based on the appearance of its owner."

Maka tried hard to figure out what he meant, and even made a strained face, but couldn't come up with anything. Instead she offered something.

"Why don't I help you?"

"No. That's not possible." He turned away.

"...Are you good at this sort of thing? Finding something or someone, I mean."

He faced her again and gave her a look of interest.

"It depends on what you're talking about."


	3. Suspicions

Maka shifted on her seat and hesitated to speak to the boy in front of her. Soul kept his blood-red eyes focused on the teenager, refusing to face anywhere else until she talked.

"If I tell you this, will you promise not to reveal it to anybody else?" She stared at him intently. He searched her face for any sign of sarcasm, but found none.

"Sure," He shrugged. "I don't see why you're telling _me_ though; someone you've just met."

Maka furrowed her brows and huffed. "Will you agree to help me or not?"

"Like I said before; it depends."

"Will you help me find my birth parents?" She blurted out. The ash-blonde girl's heart pounded in pain. Saying those words caused her body to jump slightly. If he agreed, she would disobey her foster parents to go find her real ones. If he didn't, then he would forever know her secret. Weighing the outcomes, either way she knew there was no taking back what she said.

Soul didn't move an inch; even when he realized how much discomfort Maka was in.

_I could help...but how will this benefit me?_

He stole a glimpse at her. She had her jade eyes trained on him this time, not daring to back away unless he told her to. After pausing for a moment, Soul gave her an answer.

"I'll help you -"

"Really?" Maka's hopes were rising.

"Let me finish," Soul put his hand in front of himself and gave her a cautious look. "I'll help you, but only if you help me in return afterwards."

_I know I said before that it wasn't possible for her to help me, but maybe I should give her a chance._

"O-Okay, how?" Her eyes darted around the room, wondering what this boy could want.

"You're going to aid me in finding a partner."

Maka retreated her head and scrunched her face in disgust.

"You are _gross_. Using me as an opportunity to find a girlfriend."

"That's not it!" Soul snapped, furrowing his brows. "I'll explain to you after we find your parents."

When he told her those words, his stomach instantly churned.

_What did I just say? I can't tell her about weapons and meisters. That'll get me expelled from the academy!_

Maka eyed him suspiciously. Soul was lost in thought before she spoke.

"You know, you can be honest with me," Her eyes softened up a bit, letting him breathe. "I won't tell anybody. Like you won't tell anyone about our deal, right?"

Soul gave off a smirk and Maka smiled. She stretched her arm out so they could agree 'officially'. He grasped her hand and nodded.

_Ding-Dong_

Their heads whipped towards the entrance in surprise. Shortly after that, Maka felt a chill go down her spine. She quickly faced Soul and pulled him up to his feet. His eyes widened at the sudden reaction.

"H-Hey!"

"You need to get out of here before my parents see you!"

She dragged him to the backyard and harshly pushed him out. Soul stumbled then turned to face her. But it was too late; the door had been shut closed. He sighed, stuffed his hands in his leather jacket's pockets, and rested against the wall of the house.

* * *

Maka rushed to the door as she let her hair loose from the thin pigtails. Before twisting the golden doorknob, she ruffled her hair a bit. When the door opened, Maka retreated her head because of the shining light shone through the entryway.

"Maka!" Her mother cooed while spreading her arms out. The teenager came back to her senses and gave her mom a hug; followed by her dad. After stepping back, both of their faces took confusion as they stared at their daughter's hair.

"Sweetheart? Is everything alright?" Her dad slowly asked with a pointed finger.

"Yes, don't worry. I was just exercising, is all." She grinned hopefully. Her parents believed her and walked away. Her mom began to cook dinner for later on and her dad jogged back outside to pick up her siblings.

Maka quietly stepped out to the backyard past her mother. Sliding the door closed behind her, she spotted Soul on the verge of falling asleep. She squatted down to his level and touched his cheek. His eyes immediately shot open and to the girl in front of him. He snatched her hand away from his face.

"What were you doing?" Soul asked, a bit concerned. "You're hands are like ice!"

"My bad, just trying to find a way to wake you up," She mumbled. "Anyway, how is this plan going to work?"

Soul and Maka stood up.

"I'll be gone for a bit. Then I'll meet up with you again here."

"When?"

"When I feel like it."

Maka slapped the back of his head. Her brows were furrowed as she spoke.

"You'll be back tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Soul rubbed his head and walked off.

Maka peeked back inside her house. The second she put her foot on the tile, one of her siblings' voices boomed throughout her ears.

"What were you doing out there?"

The adolescent jumped at the question. She came inside the mansion completely and shut the door.

"Just smelling the flowers." She smiled and lied. However, her little sister wasn't amused in the slightest.

"Mama told us to come and eat." The little girl told Maka.

"Tell her I'll be right over, okay Caelyn?"

"...Okay." Caelyn left with her hazel eyes on her big sister. When she left, Maka took a deep breath.

_That girl scares me sometimes. For a seven-year-old, she's too...serious._

"Maka, are you coming!" Her other sibling asked. It was her other little sister.

"Yes Joss, I'll be there!"

_She's the same age as my sister, but they're a few months apart. She's more joyful than Caelyn, though._

Maka went to wash her hands and took a seat at the table with her family. Throughout the meal, all she could think about was how she was going to find out who her real parents were; and how Soul was going to help her.


	4. Think About It

Soul entered the DWMA and made his way to the death room. He passed the guillotines that shined above him while keeping his eyes in a determined state. Once he stood in front of the steps, he called out to the shinigami. Lord Death spun around and saw Soul.

"Hello hello! What brings you here?"

Soul clenched his fists and sucked up his anxiety. "Do you know a way of how I can find out someone's relatives?"

Lord Death made a confused humming noise then stuck his finger up.

"Actually, I think I know someone who does."

"Really? Who?"

"Stein. He should have something for you."

Soul turned 90 degrees and was about to run off, but Lord Death called out to him.

"Soul," The teenager side-glanced him and shoved his hands in his jacket's pockets. "Have you made any progress in finding a meister?"

The scythe's red eyes moved to the floor. "No..."

"Make sure you do."

* * *

Soul was standing in front of Stein in his laboratory. The professor's glasses were see-though at this moment, so he had his eyes trained on the boy.

"I just might have what you're looking for," Stein turned back and walked into a room. He came out a few seconds later with a device in his hand. He held it out so Soul could get a good view of it. "Just type in the name of the person and it'll show their relatives."

Soul grabbed it and opened it. He inspected it before Stein continued talking.

"Why exactly do you need that?" He asked as he sat down on his rolling chair. Soul looked up at the teacher then back at the device.

"This will help someone."

Stein blinked once then placed the palm of his hand against his chin. "Who?"

Soul opened the object then typed in Maka's name. After he did, he lifted his head and sweat-dropped.

_I don't know her last name._

"Soul," Stein said. Soul snapped out of his thoughts and whipped his head toward him. "Who is that device going to help?"

"I don't exactly know." Soul responded. He thought it was a safe answer; considering that it was in fact, true.

Stein nodded his head. "Alright. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, I think I'm good. Thanks."

* * *

Maka sat on the edge of her bed while combing her hair. Right after she finished, a tiny rock hit her window. Her head shot up and she ran to the curtains. She opened them then inspected the outside in all directions before finding Soul on the ground. She slid her window up and stuck her head out.

"What are you doing here? It's dark out so you shouldn't be wandering around."

Soul took a good look at her; straightened, luscious ash-blond hair, surprised look in her emerald eyes, and light-pink silk pajamas. He smirked.

"Nice outfit."

She looked down at herself then blushed. "Why does this matter?!"

"It doesn't, you're making a big deal out of it. I was only complimenting you." He laughed. Maka rested her elbow on the edge of the frame and stared down at him with emotionless eyes.

"Okay seriously, what brings you here?"

"Oh that," Soul rubbed the back of his head. "What's your last name?"

"Albarn." The emotion was soon brought back.

Soul turned around so his back was facing her. He pulled out the device and typed in her name. Immediately, a family tree showed up. Maka was at the bottom and had two lines attached to her picture. Above her, there was a woman with the same color hair as her daughter and a man with red hair.

Soul turned back to Maka. "Are these what your current parents look like?"

He held out the device far above him so she could get a good look at it. She leaned out a bit more and squinted. Once she saw her picture and the two people with her, she slammed her two fists on the frame. Tears threatened to come out, but before it could show up, she fell out the window.

"Ah!"

She screamed loudly as she was in the air. Soul instantly reacted and dropped the device. He charged under Maka and caught her before she hit the ground. His back slammed on the grass as he held her. Maka looked at him then her eyes turned wide.

"I'm so sorry!" She jumped off of him and grabbed his hand, even though he didn't hold it out. She pulled him to his feet quickly and dusted herself off. Soul adjusted his jacket and gave off a crooked grin.

"Don't worry about it. Are you okay?"

"Yes I am. Are you?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah. That would've been a pretty bad fall if I wasn't here."

"Probably. That gave the adrenaline rush."

_Which is something that's in an adventure._

"Be careful." Soul warned.

"...About my parents -"

"Here," He handed her the device from the ground. "This will tell you about them."

She took it and stared at the pictures. She read her parents' names; 'Spirit and Kami Albarn'. Her mother resembled her greatly. Her father, not so much. This time, tears flowed down Maka's cheeks.

_I finally know who they are._

She turned to Soul with hopeful eyes. "Can we see them?"

"You found out about them already, right? I've done my part."

"No, you agreed to help me _find _them."

Soul sighed. Maka could already feel the victory.

"Fine. But after that, you're going to help me."

"I know," She smiled. Maka handed Soul back the device. "Can you tell me where they live?"

Soul read the information about her parents.

"I have their address here, but it's pretty far. From this location it says that their house is five states away."

"What?! It'll be impossible to go that far without my foster parents knowing!"

"Calm down. Just talk to them."

"Right. I'm sure they'll understand."

"No, don't tell them about this. Make up an excuse. You really think they're going to let you go that far just to find your birth parents?"

"That's right, they won't let me. Even _this _is breaking their rules. Okay, I'll find out a way to inform them differently."

"Alright, when should we go?"

"After I'm done with school tomorrow, we'll head to the airport."

"Sounds good."

"Okay, I have to go to sleep now," Maka sighed after she just thought about something. "I'm positive that I'll be in trouble by the time I step into my house. Well, bye." She waved at Soul then walked off.

Soul watched her leave before he left.


	5. Having Doubts

Maka stepped out of school with a stack of books on both of her hands. She continued on the sidewalk toward her neighborhood and eventually, her house. Just as she was beginning to turn the doorknob of her mansion, the sun shined down on her face and caused her to sneeze. All of the books dropped on the grass while Maka let out a few more sneezes. Once she stopped, she grabbed the objects from the ground and entered her house.

Maka ran up the stairs to her room and kicked the door open quickly. She threw the books on her bed and grabbed a backpack from her open closet. The teenager opened her drawers and took clothes out, stuffing them into the bag. She packed everything she thought would be reasonable; two books, clothes, phone, money, etc. Suddenly she stopped collecting items and whirled her head to her mirror. She stepped up to it and examined herself.

_Am I really ready to go on? I haven't even told my parents yet...I'm planning to get out of here before they arrive. I'll just tell them that I -_

Then it struck her.

_They're going to think I'm missing._

She shook her head, picked up her bag, and put it over her shoulder.

_They shouldn't think that. My parents need to have faith in me. I'm doing this to find out where my real parents are._

The ash-blonde girl skipped down the stairs and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed an apple then headed out the door. The second her foot set on the ground, Soul spoke.

"Are you ready?"

Maka stopped and jumped slightly_—_Soul scared her. She didn't expect to find him waiting outside already. Brushing off that moment, she tossed him the fruit in her hand. Soul caught it easily and gave her a questioning look. Maka adjusted her backpack and stared at him.

"I thought you'd want a snack on the way to the airport."

"Thanks, but that can wait. I'm driving the motorcycle and I don't think it would be a good idea to be eating an apple while grasping the handle." He handed the fruit back and she placed it into her bag. The two walked to his vehicle that was waiting on the road and hopped on it. Maka held onto Soul tightly as instructed. From there, they made their way to the airport, leaving behind a car that had just pulled up on the driveway.

* * *

The teenagers made it to the airport in an hour. They jogged inside the building and paid for the tickets. Once that was settled they walked to the terminal. After thirty minutes of going through security, transferring luggage, and waiting, they entered the plane and put their bags in the box above their assigned seats. They sat down and got ready for take off. Once the attendant was done speaking over the intercom, Maka turned to Soul with a worried look.

"I feel sick," She began. "Not because of heights, but because I'm disobeying my parents. How will they react when they can't find me? They could call the police!" Maka started to quiver.

"Calm down, we'll be far away. I don't think they'd go so far as to search all over the continent. Besides, you have a good relationship with your parents, right? They should trust you in being able to take care of yourself."

"But there's a lot of possibilities on what they could be thinking. If they think that I'm running away, it won't be valid because I have no reason to leave. I'm a happy girl, it's just that I'm a bit curious. If they think I died, that wouldn't be valid either because again, there's no reason! What am I doing here?! I -"

"Calm down, Maka!" Soul yelled, causing attention to be drawn to the two. He could tell she was beginning to lose it. "They're _not _going to think you ran away or _died__! _Do you hear me? You're just thinking negatively right now and you need to stop before you go crazy. We're already in the air so there's no turning back."

Maka started to cry. Tears escaped her eyes as she whimpered. Soul glanced around at the people and glared at them so they would stop staring. He looked back at Maka guiltily.

"I'll protect you, so don't worry. I'm supposed to be helping you, right? How is that going to work if you call off the deal?" Soul smirked. Maka rubbed her eyes and the tears stopped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen." She laughed a little.

"It's cool," He responded. Maka smiled then pulled out the apple from her bag. She handed it to Soul and he took it. "Thanks."

"No problem." She answered before reading a book. Soul ate the fruit and listened to music. Three hours later, they arrived at their destination. Maka and Soul left the plane and took a taxi into the city. At first, they were distracted by the attractions around them. Maka came back to her senses before Soul and dragged him to a fountain.

"Where do my parents live?" She straightforwardly asked. Soul pulled out the device from his pocket and looked at the address.

"About thirty minutes from here."

Maka could feel the excitement rising in her_—_she couldn't wait to see her parents. Soul and Maka rode on another taxi made their way to her parents' house. After twenty-five minutes, they entered the woods. Maka was confused at the path they were taking. There was a road, but only trees surrounded them. The sun began to set and the wind turned a bit cold.

They finally arrived at her parents' house. It looked like a mansion except older. The front lawn was humongous; with a stone floor that needed to be dusted and decaying plants. Soul and Maka departed the car and stared in awe. The taxi left quickly and the two began to walk.

"Odd scenery." Maka commented.

Soul eyed the place. "Yeah, it's creepy."

"Are you sure this is the place?" She asked. They kept on walking until they reached the door.

"It says so on the device. Knock on the door."

She did so and waited. Soul and Maka stood there and were ready to see what was inside.


	6. Secrets

The sound of the knob clicked as the wooden door creaked open slowly. Soon, a boy with black hair and three white stripes across the left side of his head showed up. He looked stunned as he looked at the two people before him. Soul and Maka didn't move an inch as the boy who looked to be their age took in their appearance. After he finished, he coughed and tightened his grip on the knob.

"May I help you?"

"We're looking for Kami and Spirit Albarn." Soul answered. The black-haired teenager glanced at Maka then back at Soul. He breathed in slowly, in and out.

"You have the wrong address."

Maka's eyes widened. "No, that can't be right_—_Soul, give him the device." She urged him while nudging him in the arm.

Soul gave the device to the guy. "What's your name?"

"Death The Kid. But you can call me Kid," He responded as he searched through the device. "Yours?"

"Soul. Did you find the proof yet?"

Kid looked at Maka for five seconds then back at the device. "I'm guessing you are Maka. Soul, I see that this is the address on here, but the people you are looking for aren't in this household." He handed the gadget to Soul.

"Do you know if they lived here before you?"

Kid stared at Maka with solid eyes, causing her to furrow her brows.

"What's going on, Kid?" She insisted.

"...Come inside," He opened the door wide enough to let the two in. They entered and Kid closed the door. He led them through wide hallways to the living room. They all sat in individual living chairs, facing each other. A fire-place was near them and a small coffee table stood in front of the three. The ceiling was very high up and the lights were dim. Kid adjusted in his seat before speaking. "What I'm about to tell you may not be relevant to your parents, Maka. Do you still want to know?"

"Of course." She answered, hesitantly. Soul looked at her to make sure she was telling the truth. She saw him and gave off a slight smile.

"Alright then. I moved here with the two of my...close friends...over five years ago. The reason we moved here was because of a mess we had to clean up. Well, as you can see by the dirtiness outside, we haven't exactly finished the job. But we've cleaned up more than you think. Anyway, the mess is my way of replacing it with massacre. Well, it wasn't exactly a group of a _people_ who died; some sort of..._enemy_, you would call it, died along with two special humans. They died battling enemies that could have affected the way us people live now. Now, those two people who fought against the bad side, are gone...but are honored greatly in one place."

"What place?"

"Someplace secret." Kid grinned. Soul thought about this for a second and processed it.

_Back in Death City we honor two people like that. Maybe it's them. I need to talk to him about it._

"Kid, can I speak to you for a minute?" He nodded and Soul walked three hallways away from Maka. "Are the two people you're talking about a weapon and meister pair?"

"Yes...are you from Death City?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"I'm Lord Death's son."

"...I never knew he had a son. What are you doing here?"

"I told you and Maka, to clean up a mess; a bloody one. I'm guessing the weapon and meister pair are her parents, right? Her mother resembles Maka a lot."

Soul clenched his fists. _Her parents are dead?_

"Soul!" A voice called, causing the two boys to turn around and run to it. When they got there, Maka was still sitting down and expecting a response from either of them. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," Kid assured. He turned to Soul and whispered: "Does she know about weapons and meisters?"

"No, she doesn't." Soul answered a bit too loudly, causing Maka to whip her head to them and look at the two in confusion. "She will, though...soon."

"You're breaking the rules, you know that? My father could get you expelled from the DWMA if you tell her anything."

"I'm willing to sacrifice that. Besides, I already made a deal with her. But, now I'm not sure if she'll go along with it anymore..." Soul looked down worriedly.

Kid raised a brow. "What deal?"

"Nothing you should be concerned about."

Before Kid could respond, Maka spoke. "So the massacre took place _outside_?"

"Yes." Kid said.

"What do my parents have to do with that?"

"Maka -"

"Kid, shut up," Soul told him. He tossed him the device. "Tell your dad to fix that; make sure it's valid enough to tell if someone is _dead _or not."

Kid put it in his pocket.

"Soul, Kid, tell me what's going on. You guys are talking secretly or something and I don't get it." Maka pleaded. Kid and Soul exchanged looks and sighed. Soul held Maka's hand and lifted her from the chair so she stood up.

"Kid, tell her."

"Maka, your parents are those two people who died in the battle."

"...N-No. I'm sorry, but, there's no reason they would be battling against 'enemies'." Maka quoted with her fingers, while trying to hold in the nervousness in her voice.

"Soul, I'll explain to Maka about Death City, now. She won't be convinced unless she knows."

"Go ahead. At least she'll understand what I mean by 'finding a partner' after you tell her."

Kid frowned at his statement. He shook it off then began to talk to Maka. "There's something called 'weapons' and 'meisters'. Weapons can take the form of a human and meisters are humans that have the ability to wield the weapon. Your parents were partners, otherwise known as a weapon and meister pair. There's more than one pair in a place called Death City; that's pretty much where there's an academy that teaches students to fight against a certain source of madness as they grow older. The school is called 'Death Weapon Meister Academy' and the source of madness is called the 'kishin'. There can be multiple, but sometimes there's only one powerful kishin that can unfortunately take people's soul's. Meisters, weapons, and kishins don't only exist in Death City; they can exist anywhere in the real world. Your parents defeated enemies that were kishin eggs to prevent them from turning into full kishins. Your parents' deaths aren't in vain, they died fighting for a good cause."

Maka took in all the information Kid told her_—_it was enough to convince her. Now she was left to process everything else; she just put Kid and Soul in a spot that could cost them consequences in school_—_or possibly worse. Her foster parents are probably worried sick about her, calling the cops and going ballistic for her safety. Now she knows that her birth parents are dead. Gone. No longer in existence. She never got to meet them, talk to them, or hug them. Maka is left with questions whirling in her head. Is she a weapon or meister, too? Are there kishins out there who are after the people around her?

"Maka, if I could mention something else just so you know, the kishin eggs who killed your mother and father aren't dead."

One last question: Who killed her parents?


End file.
